


"I Don't Hurt Anymore"

by MagnetMaeg



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: A little, Brain Damage, Character building, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, It's fallout: new vegas, Lots of it, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of alchohol use, Mentions of drugs, Mercenarys, One Night Stands, Prostitution, Short term memory loss, Slow Burn, Sort Of, alcohol use, assumed max level at start, chapters are of each quest, down right dirty sex, female courier x a lot of characters, follows gameplay, friendships, it's hella slow burn, l o t s, mentions of abuse, mentions of drug use, or part of it it's getting longer, pretty much everyone you can meet in game ngl, ring a ding-ding, shameful sex, shameless sex, somewhat shameful sex, tags will be added as needed, this is why it took me 7 years to finish skyrim, what did you expect?, you hear me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: "Adamtanium," Doc Mitchell said, about the hundredth time, too. The girl responds with but a nod, as such she's been reading, but she keeps putting a book back only to grab the one she previously read.Fast reader, but it seems her memory isn't imporving. She wasn't mad that he'd gone through her things, so he was thankful. And patient. Mostly patient."Know what?" He used his knees to help him stand from his chair which groaned in protest. "I think I got sm'thin' that'll help you out."He regretted giving her the Pipboy. While she has come back to visit a few times, the girl was on a quest now, it had been nearly a month she'd stayed with him, it was nice, not so lonely and she was damn smart too, too bad she couldn't remember anything.





	1. Chapter 1

She didn't seem to realize it, not like that was surprising, but Boone had been somewhat different on their hike through the Mojave this time around. He shifted in the upgraded armor. She was resourceful like that. The NCR trooper paused in his tracks, the dry cracked earth between them felt like a mile, but was merely a meter.

He couldn't get that  _ damned  _ look out of his mind. He'd missed that fiend back there because all he could see was the patience in her eyes as she  _ connected _ his pain to that of Corporal Betsy.

She didn't get it, but in every way she understood the most. Boone's fists clenched together as Courie stopped humming, she'd turned, probably confused by the lack of footsteps behind her.

"What is it?" She'd asked, her tongue wetting her lips as she tipped her head. He couldn't dare to look at her, but if he closed his eyes, he'd just see her remembering why they had trekked across Freeside, that time. To tell the doctor to expect a patient, somehow he wished it had been him they were checking in, for what he was about to do with her.


	2. Ain't that a kick in the head.

"Well howdy partner." The robot was talking to her. "It's dangerous out here pard." While he wasn't attacking her like those giant flys, she wasn't so sure she could trust the bot.

"Ugh, remember me pard?" She narrowed her brows at the bot.

"We know each other?" Now the securitron rolled back a few paces. Apparently some bots do have emotion.

"Well we talked earlier today about me savin' yer life." 

_Truth is, it was rigged from the start._

Shooting up out of bed, the woman turned to stand, only her head was light and she crumpled back down a moment before sturdy strong hands settled on her arms.

Steady.

No...

_"Steady._" better.

After a long chat with the Doctor, he got up to get them both a cup of coffee. The woman had asked him all sort of questions, smart, quick as a whip, too. Understood almost everything he was saying. It was amazing, he'd never actually seen anyone who had bones infused with adamtanium. There was hardly any damage to her head. Some facial scaring was left over, mostly a large dip in her nose, but some minor facial reconstruction could probably help her out in the future.

Oh. Coffee pot was steaming. He poured the water, stirred some of the instant grinds into the cups, and proceeded back.

She was sitting, head turned as if trying to be a sneak to read the folder of papers he had of her and what she had on her when she was brought in.

"Courie," the courier contract was sticking out the top, the last letter on the word wasn't visible.

"That's my file, correct?" Doc Mitchell raised a brow, she asked that earlier.

"Yeah, it's what I wrote down about your surgery and the papers you had on ya."

"Ah, so that's my name then, Courie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized i made a fatal mistake


	3. Back in the Saddle

Sunny handed Courie a varmint rifle. She didn't really seem all that comfortable with it, though. Kept going cross eyed as she aimed at the bottles...after missing almost twenty times in a row, the Good Spring's resident coughed a bit to grab the gal's attention. Doc had told everyone in town about her short term memory a few weeks ago. After she didn't recognize him or her savor he'd been trying to help her out. See if she could survive out there.

She had no hope in marksmanship, that's for damn sure.

"I have to go check the water supply, why don't you come along?" Sunny offers with a smile to which Courie brightened at once.

What Sunny didn't expect was for the woman to pick up a nail board to defend herself when a gecko got the jump on her.

Lightning fast, she'd grabbed the board, swatting the small lizard hard enough to cripple it. It limped a few feet away, hissing, before dropping to the ground dead.

Courie looked about as surprised as Sunny. Cheyenne barked and laid down, content. Apparently that was the last one. Sunny had caught up after Courie had run off to the last well without saying a word. Their presence had saved a settler there. Doc said her being shot had probably just been a case of wrong place wrong time. But Sunny was starting to think differently


	4. By a Campfire on the Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courie has her moments.

By the time Courie had returned to the campfire with the discussed Broc Flower and Xander Root, Sunny had set up a camp fire and pulled a few buckets and a board from the nearest spring, making them a bench.

She still sat on the ground next to her companion who rested her chin on Sunny's knee. The dog's ears perking and tail thumping in the sand pulled Sunny's attention from the flames, she turned slowly, raising a brow as the courier returned. She felt bad for the woman, maybe her expression gave this off, for Courie's brows ruffled a little. They both seem to shake off the elephant in the air, and Courie took her place on the makeshift bench.

"I managed to kill the mantis in and around the school," her tone is light, and for a moment Sunny is surprised, but Courie's expression softened.

"Getting used to the pip boy I've been writing notes." She says, sticking the mantis to roast next to the fire. "I was gone so long because I was reading about the last few weeks that I've logged."

Cheyenne turns to Sunny then. Courie's expression is difficult to place. Somewhere between sadness, agony, and despair. "It's terrifying. Knowing so much at the moment, but as soon as I lose this train of thought I won't remember any of it at all."

Her eyes drift to the fire then, the mantis being turned.

"I've read the same book thirty-seven times this week." There is no Smile in Sunny at the moment.

"I need to find who shot me. Or. Or at least try." The woman stops, there's a few tears dripping down her cheeks. Her fingers lift to dry them away, so Sunny thinks.

But she just touches the wet streaks, and looks to her finger tips in pure confusion.

"Why am I crying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It snowed about 2" today so Here's a sad chapter I avoided writting yesterday.


	5. Ghost Town Gunfight pt. 1

What was she doing… Courie looked left… that house felt familiar. The flag outside seemed to tell her it was a safe place. She looked right. Or was it the other way around… oh well. There wasn't much that way. Her arm felt heavy…

There's a machine on her arm. It read in bold yellow letters  **Go ask Sunny to help ringo fight the Powder Gangers** .

Right! She took the road towards the safe house. Whichever direction it was… no, not that building… no, not there.

"Hey Pete," Courie waves to the older man who seems shocked to be greeted by her. She paused a moment… had she ever seen him before? Oh well. The door to the Prospect screeched as she entered, helluva security system they have here.

Old Iron was playing on the Juke Box, Sunny was cleaning her weapons sitting at a nearby table. She seemed different as she looked up at the sound of approaching footfalls.

"Hey Courie, you look like you're on a mission." She says, returning her attention to her gun.

"Yes, actually," she glances at the pip boy. It's become a habit. This must be Sunny. "I came to ask if you'll help Ringo and I fight off those Powder Gangers." This has Sunny's attention, and she gestures to the seat across from her.

The battle plan was simple, ask key people in town for help or supplies, and go out with a bang. Hopefully.

Seemed it wasn't going to be that easy. Easy Pete wasn't making it easy for her to get any dynamite. Although, Courie admitted she knew not how to use it. "Probably for the better, hard to control an explosion without proper training. Thank you anyway." She nods her head to the man and jumps off the porch. She puts a done mark on the little note.

Trudy was next on the list. Oh wait.

Back inside the prospect, Courie took a seat at the bar. When asked what she would like the woman smiled a bit as her first response. "Well, Sunny and I are working out plans to fight the Powder Gangers who are after Ringo." A short discussion passed and they were a step closer to getting rid of the menace of the escaped and heavily armed convicts.

Check.

Next step.

The doc. A picture of the flag outside popped into Courie's mind, and she had a skip to her step as she made her way to the Doctor's house up the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once we get to No Vac(ancy) it'll get more interesting. I promise.  
And Their's a long Caravan game coming up. I'm sorry I like character building and Slow burn so much.


End file.
